


Oblivious

by TheWriterA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Teasing Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: “I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist Arthur..” Merlin teased and knowing glint in his eye.“I wasn’t the one moaning obscenely”“Ahh I see. Jealous Arthur?”“You wish Merlin”





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this and hope this makes you smile.

Arthur thought he was rather good at keeping his feelings in check. Prized himself on it. Normally he would give no indication of his feelings unless of course, the occasion called for it. There were very few people who knew the real Arthur and could tell what he was feeling. Those people happened to be Morgana, Gwen and the knights. Believe him, no one was more shocked about that than Arthur was. Those few people normally would be able to tell what’s wrong with Arthur. Well, Morgana always could because she was an evil harpy and it never failed to astound Arthur that even the knights could most of the time. Merlin, on the other hand, seemed to be rather oblivious to it most of the time. He may be the greatest warlock to roam the earth but he wasn’t that observant...at all. A sentiment he had told Morgana and the knights many times. 

See that was the problem, the person who evokes the most amount of emotions from Arthur was always unaware and sometimes it just made Arthur absolutely mental. 

Of course, sometimes Arthur loved the fact that Merlin was so oblivious because it meant he was able to stare at his lover as much as he wanted without Merlin noticing. It was also very good for birthday and anniversary surprises.  

So it could be seen there were definite advantages of Merlin being oblivious. 

This was not one of those occasions.

Arthur knew that when he and Merlin had started their relationship that Merlin received and would continue to receive a lot of attention. He was everyone’s golden sorcerer so it was obvious that he received attention from both the males and females. Of course, it evoked jealousy in Arthur for he was very possessive but most of the time it could be surpassed by Arthur giving a kiss to Merlin in front of that person and pretending he didn’t realise Merlin had company. Not only that but most of the time when people flirted with Merlin it wasn’t so open.  

This was not one of those occasions.

Sir William had been flirting shamelessly with Merlin for the past half an hour and Arthur was seeing red. 

At first, he had passed it off as nothing and every time he wanted to go over and stake his claim he found himself blocked by some subject or another who felt the need to discuss their needs with him. Yes, he was the king but there was a more pressing matter at hand. 

It certainly wasn’t helping that Merlin was so unaware of it. Merlin didn’t realise that every time Sir William went in to shove his shoulder it wasn’t a friendly one it was a very very very flirty one. 

Arthur could not do it anymore. 

“Sorry I just need to talk to Merlin” and without waiting for a response immediately started walking towards Merlin. 

Merlin saw Arthur approaching and a smile graced his face. 

“Arthur! Have you fini-Umf” without even waiting to hear what Merlin has to say Arthur pulls him into a fierce kiss. Ensuring to make it quite obvious to Sir William that a lot of tongue is being used whilst making some obscene noises. Making sure to moan loudly, whilst kissing Arthur pulled Merlin even closer. 

As Arthur pulled away he leaned his forehead against Merlin. Merlin just chucked. 

“I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist Arthur..” Merlin teased and knowing glint in his eye. 

Arthur looked up and found Sir William had made himself scarce. A smug smile on his face as he turned to look at Merlin again. 

“I wasn’t the one moaning obscenely” 

“Ahh I see. Jealous Arthur?”

“You wish Merlin” 

“Oh good. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to dinner with Sir William later...I have to discuss the newest magic clause with him and he suggested dinner at his chambers” amusement carefully concealed. Merlin’s eyes carefully watching Arthur’s response

Arthur’s eyes darkened and his hold on Merlin lessened. “You have never gone to dinner with anyone else to discuss a magic clause and besides you’ll have to cancel today’s our picnic night.” 

“Oh,” Merlin said feigning Innocence, “must’ve forgotten, I can’t cancel Arthur that would be impolite but I mean I won’t go if you admit something” 

“Admit what?”

“That you’re jealous” amusement creeping into his tone. Arthur said nothing. “Oh well, I guess I’ll be going th-“

“If I say I’m jealous will you stop torturing me?” Arthur said cutting Merlin off and  looking straight into Merlin’s eyes 

“Mhmm I think I might need to kiss for that” 

“Won’t you be late for dinner” bitterness seeping into his voice 

Merlin raises Arthur’s face to look at him and put his hands around Arthur’s neck. 

“ You know I just made the whole dinner thing up, it was nice seeing you all riled up, I don’t get to see you like this normally because you know I’m oblivious to everything,” said Merlin with his eyebrows raised. 

“So Morgana told you what I said about you being oblivious, was this your idea of revenge?”  

“Mhmm...worked pretty well didn’t it. Though I’m pretty sure he’s never going to work with either of us  again” 

Arthur growled and said “Good because I don’t like sharing” 

“You’ll never have to share me, and I’m not as oblivious as you think. We will have to call for a servant to get some new parchment after you tore a few of your sheets whilst watching me talk to Sir William.” a teasing tone back in Merlin’s voice.  

“I think punishments are in order Mr.  Emrys for upsetting your king.” Arthur says playfully. 

Merlin leans in and whispers “Well you can punish me all you want in our chambers” his voice dropping to a seductive tone. 

“Dear god Merlin you’ll be the death of me” 

And if Merlin and Arthur ended up breaking a few more things in their chambers in their rush for the bed who would know

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos, it makes me feel loved.  
> any ideas or prompts tell me ill happily write them  
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
